


Ashes Surrounding (As My Fire Burns Out)

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, feds vs news gave me feels, s12ep18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide tide and I'm already drowning<br/>...<br/>High time that I stopped feeling sorry</p>
<p>(Tucker's point of view after Felix stabs him. Spoilers for Season 12 Episode 18: Fed vs New.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes Surrounding (As My Fire Burns Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from Disconnect by fucksocial on SoundCloud.

Tucker had always known getting stabbed had to hurt, but now that he was feeling it first hand, he realized how wrong he was. It was agony; a harsh, stinging burn. He felt each tooth of Felix’s serrated knife catch on his flesh, and it took every ounce of Tucker’s pride and will to not cry out. 

Carolina makes it into his line of sight, but it’s too late. She pings a message to Tucker’s helmet, and Church displays it while he records Felix’s monologue. ‘I am so sorry, Tucker.’ 

But there are more important things to focus on, like goading Felix into continuing his spiel, but the edges of his vision are starting to blur and good god he’s going to die here. Fear rips through him and tears well in his eyes and External Speakers Muted appears on his HUD as Church makes sure Tucker can regain his composure without tipping off the gloating mercenary in front of him. 

He can’t, though, and Church takes over the conversation. Turns out AI do amazing impressions. He does manage to pull himself together to deliver the vocal smackdown of the century. The Reds and Caboose have joined Carolina on the building, but Wash is nowhere to be seen. He should be there. Locus is AWOL, too, and fuck is Wash hurt? No, no one was supposed to die here; they planned it so well…

Then again, Tucker had no room to criticize: he could feel his life ebbing from him, following the flow of blood out the hole in his side. His undersuit was sticking to his skin down to his knee, soaked through, and gore stained the ground around him. 

Vision fuzzy, Tucker saw Locus appear and flee with Felix. The merc’s armor was dented and scratched and there were hints of yellow. He fought Wash.

Where was Wash?

The world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Saved on my laptop as "in which miles luna is a jerk and i am crying".


End file.
